Curtindo Merdas, só adoidado!
by Shinigamis do Trash
Summary: Shinigamis possuem emprego, salário e plano de saúde! Takada e Misa se comem em público! O elenco 'inteiro' de Death Note viaja em uma kombi mortal ouvindo Barney! OMG, COMOLIDAR! Ripagem
1. Chapter 1

"Curtindo Merdas, só Adoidado."

**Título original:** Curtindo a Morte Adoidado!

**Ripagem por:** Yuki, Asura e Anthy.

**Original por:** Tsunami Kehl Yukishiro ( ID: 1669121 )

**Aviso:** Decidimos manter o "Raito", mesmo que o certo seja "Light". Se colocássemos a forma correta, iria confundir mais do que essa coisa já está confusa.

* * *

Curtindo a Morte Adoidado!! **(Asura: Querida, já sabemos, rs)**

& **(Yuki: ...What?)** **(Anthy: E a necessidade disso? Cadê?)** minha primeira fanfic de Death volta á ativa como ficwrriter **(Yuki: Parabéns! Você acaba de ganhar o prêmio nem-sabe-escrever-o-que-é!)** **(Asura:** **ficwrriter é um novo nome pra "não sei escrever uma fanfic descente"?)** depois de uns 2 anos fora desse ramo 0.0 & **(Yuki: Dou uma bala para quem me disser para que serve esse '&' ) (Asura: Acho que nem devia ter voltado...)** **(Anthy: E por que caralhas não permaneceu quietinha no teu cantinho emo, heim?)**

Raito: - Se você ficou 2 anos fora do mundo das fanfics por quê está voltando agora? 0o **(Yuki: Aposto que ela não tem mais nada para fazer da vida... Dica: que tal voltar para a 3ª série?) (Asura: Vontade de arruinar a vida dos outros.)** **(Anthy: Um Raito curioso demais e erros que nem mesmo uma criança de 7 anos comete. Ah, começamos bem.)**

Tsu: Ah, porque eu agora estou desempregada então fico o dia inteiro sem fazer nada p **(Yuki: Imagino o porquê do desemprego...) (Asura: Eu também, Yuki.)** **(Anthy: Um 'p' perdido! De onde você surgiu, pequenino?)**

Misa: - Porque não vai procurar emprego? ¬¬ **(Anthy: Qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionada a português e/ou literatura, eu apóio.)**

Tsu: Tá louca? Eu vou receber seguro desemprego por alguns meses...vou ficar morgando em casa XD **(Yuki: Juro se eu fosse um bom leitor pararia por aqui após ler isso.) (Asura: AKA: vagabunda.)** **(Anthy: Tô sentindo que ela tá a fim de contar toda a maldita vida dela para os leitores. Que foi, ninguém te escuta?)**

Near: Ê ganância...mas porque chamou a gente aqui? 0.0 **(Yuki: Near de olhinhos esbugalhados... Afinal, ele sempre se expressou tão bem!) (Asura: Emoticons... Estou sentindo que isso não vai fazer bem aos meus 3 olhos.)** **(Anthy: Depois ME chamam de bruxa. Olha o que fizeram com o pobre Near!)**

Tsu: Porque agora VOCÊS, sim todos VOCÊS vão sofrer na minha mão! \o/ **(Yuki: Uma lição: toda ação tem uma reação. Você nos faz ter vontade de arrancar nossos olhos para nunca mais ler algo e nós fazemos VOCÊ ter vontade de nunca mais escrever seu próprio nome.) **As fanfics nonsense que eu fazia para os personagens de Ruouni Kenshin agora ficará para vocês! **(Yuki: Não, não estou a fim de ler fics de **_**Rurouni**_** Kenshin. Foi isso que quis dizer?) (Asura: Provavelmente... Pobre do fandom de RK.) **\o/ ( surge raios atrás dela) **(Asura: EFEITOS ESPECIAIS, OMG, TREMI!)** **(Anthy: Eu digo sinceramente que isso foi extremamente desnecessário e irritante.)**

Silêncio. Todo mundo do elenco fica olhando. 00 **(Anthy: Nós temos que imitar, rir ou podemos ser sinceras?)**

Mello: - E se a gente recusar? **(Yuki: Aqui tem uma fala not OOC! Milagre!)**

Tsu: - **(Asura: Gostaria que ela se decidisse; ou dois pontos, ou travessão, porra!)** Se recusarem eu mando os manos de Itaquera pegarem vocês de jeito! Isso depois que vocês forem surrados por um bando de punks e skin rheads **(Anthy: WRONG!!!)** quanpo eu alegar que vocês são emos enrustidos! n.n **(Yuki: Ok, o Raito tem um caderno que mata em 40 segundos, o Mello tem uma arma, a maioria aí tem armas e jeitos de se matar alguém E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELES TERÃO MEDO DE PUNKS E SKIN HEADS?! Haha, como eu gostaria que no final tivesse um "pegadinha do Gugu!!") (Asura: Nossa mano, mas é difícil discordar que o Raito é emo.)**

Silêncio. Subitamente eles notam que do lado de fora surgiu, do nada, um grupo de skin rheads e punks armados com tacos de beisebol, coturnos de ponta e soco ingleses. **(Yuki: Tomara que eles se revoltem e ataquem a autora dessa fic.) (Asura: "Surgiu, do nada", vou ter pesadelos com isso.) (Anthy: Fui a única que imaginou o David Coopperfield colocando um enorme pano e levantando de uma vez só, mostrando um grupo dos tais "skin Rheads" e punks armados, todos em uma roupa colante e brilhante?)**

L: - Tá...ok. Existe 20 de chance **(Asura: Tenho medo de perguntar, mas ela esqueceu a porcentagem?!)** que paqticiparmos **(Anthy: Os tempos verbais se sentiram humilhados pela má utilização deles. Só pra avisar.)** da sua fanfic...(os skin rheads e os punks olham pra eles) não, 45...(os carecas começam a inflar o peito) **(Yuki: É dos carecas que elas gooooostam mais!) (Anthy: Pelo menos não assassina mais duas línguas diferentes com aquele "rhead". Agora é só o pobre judiado do português.) **..acho que 65...( os punks e os carecas os encaram cochichando entre si) **(Yuki: Viu a novela ontem? Menina, ele descobriu que o filho não é dele!) (Asura: Nossa, eu tentei imaginar skin heads e punks cochichando amigavelmente entre si.) **tá 85...( os caras se apoximam **(Asura: Se apaixonaram? Own!)** fazendo som com as botas) 100!! 100 A gente participa!

E foi assim que os personagens de Death Note aceitaram participar do meu projeto por livre e espontânea vontade. **(-Anthy vai regar suas rosas.-)**

O que aconteceria se os personagens resolvessem sair em uma viajem **(Asura: Viagem com J, tremi!)** bizarra numa kombi mais bizarra ainda cujo percurso se mostra mais bizarro do que suas mentes bizarras poderiam imaginar? ( puutz) **(Yuki: Omg, as vírgulas fugiram ou o que?! E não, não consigo imaginar tamanha falta do que fazer.)** **(Anthy: Como alguém imagina os personagens de DEATH NOTE em uma MALDITA KOMBI?!? Puta merda, ela deve ter cheirado/injetado/bebido/fumado algo.) (Asura: Pré-adolescentes e o LSD.)**

­¬

Aviso importante; isto é uma fanfic AU. É uma comédia nonsense. **(Yuki: Querida, eu sei o que é nonsense. Mas isso aqui é um texto em formato de script de filme, sem cultura, personagens OOC's, emoticons e internetês que faz a minha vida uma fonte de ódio e desejo de homicídio.)** **(Anthy: Fics nonsense não são desculpas para destruição em massa de todas as regras de português existentes.) **Não é yaoi explícito...tudo que há é piadas p **(Anthy: Outro 'p' perdido! Farei uma coleção.)**

O nome refere-se ao filme Curtindo a Vida Adoidado..mas acho que essa informação nniguém se interessa..nem sei se conhecem o filme 0.0 **(Asura: Felizmente, temos um pouco mais de cultura que você, querida.) (Anthy: Realmente, ninguém se interessa. Só pra confirmar, sabe?)**

CURTINDO A MORTE ADOIDADO **(Asura: Pera, só agora que acabaram os avisos?! Imagine o final da fic. Não, não quero imaginar.)**

Obata: - Muito bem pessoal! Por hoje é só! Aproveitem o feriado e voltem vivos e inteiros!** (Yuki: -furioso- Como você ousa a pôr o nome do Obata-sama nessa coisa?! E cadê a Ohba que é quem sabe e escreve a história?! Sorte a dela, não foi raptada.) **

Todos os personagens de Death Note saem do estúdio de gravação com uma rapidez espantosa. Bateram o cartão na máquina e seguiram todos juntos para o ponto de ônibus. **(Yuki: Imagino o Near tentando correr e sendo pisoteado... Coitado.) (Asura: Imagino o L pegando um ônibus. "Ele se senta do seu modo habitual na cadeira quando subitamente, o ônibus freia! POW! O famoso detetive mete a cara no banco da frente e cai desmaiado, enquanto o atropelam pra pegar seu lugar". Digníssimo.)**

Misa: - Ah!! Misa-Misa não aguenta mais essa vida! Misa tem que pegar ônibus lotado todo dia cheio de gente fedorenta e fazer toda a viajem de pé! **(Asura: É por que não é você que lê fics trashs onde se escreve viagem com J, amor.)**

L: - Você diz isso porque nunca teve que pegar metrõ em horário de pico! **(Yuki: Poxa, queria saber o que é metrõ. Ou pelo menos saber como se **_**fala**_** isso.)** **(Anthy: Eu recomendo à autora que compre um novo teclado.)**

Misa: - Misa pensou que você tinha uma limousine e era rico! **(Asura: Na verdade, **_**todos**_** nós pensamos.)**

L: - A liumousine era da produtora só pra fazer algumas cenas. Você acha que se eu tivesse dinheiro estaria andando com essas roupas velhas? **(Yuki: Daqui a pouco o L vai dizer que mora num centro comunitário.) (Asura: E que vive de babá para crianças super gênios, tipo o Mello e o Near... Não, esse é o Watari.)**

Hale **(Anthy: Eu não conhecia essa nova personagem! É irmã da Halle?)** : - Pensei que voce andava vestido assim para evitar assaltos. Pois teoricamente se você não ostenta nada de valor as chances de ser assaltado diminuem...certo Mello? **(Yuki: Opa, vou andar como mendigo na rua para não ser assaltado! Weeee!)** **(Asura: Bem falado, Halle. **_**Teoricamente**_**.)** **(Anthy: Por que sempre que falam "Halle", as pessoas a conectam com o Mello de alguma forma?)**

Mello: - ... ( Mello entra em flash-back) **(Asura: FLASH BACKS NÃÃÃO!)**

Mello estaciona sua moto chiquetosa **(Asura: Palavra nova, preciso anotar.)** **(Anthy: Isso foi um neologismo extremamente... Escroto.)** em uma rua do centro da cidade de aparência suspeita. Ele vestia roupas de couro e vinil, bem como seu casaco de pêlo sintético. Do nada é abordado por cinco caras que o jogam no chão, o espacam e levam suas roupas e a moto. Isso tudo em menos de 2 minutos. **(Asura: Eu não consigo imaginar o MELLO apanhando de GRAÇA por cinco marginais em menos de 2 minutos!) (Anthy: Não é só você, Asura.)**

RYUKKU: - Cara você apanhou como uma menininha...

Mello: - Você tava vendo meu flash-back? Quem te deu permissão? **(Asura: O mais impressionante: Todos podem ver o Ryuuku? Ele esfregou pedaços do seu Death Note no traseiro de todo mundo?)**

Raito: - A autora disso explicitou que qualquer conteúdo seria visto pelos demais envolvidos. **(Yuki: Opa, será que se a autora me permitir eu posso ir para o passado e impedir que os pais dela um dia se encontrem, ocasionando no fim de sua existência?!)** **(Anthy: VALE A PENA TENTAR!!!)**

Misa: - Raito é tão inteligente!! **(Asura: Em compensação, a autora não.)**

Matsuda: - Pessoal! O que vocês vão fazer nesse feriado, hein? Hein? **(Asura: Ok, o Matsuda está IC. Afinal, só ele mesmo pra ficar fazendo essas perguntas para um bando de psicopatas.)** **(Anthy: A autora não precisa fazer muito esforço para deixar o Matsuda IC. Ela se identifica com ele, aposto.)**

Raito: - Por quêr quer saber? **(Asura: POR QUÊR! Ela quis falar Pôquer?!) (Anthy: Ou "por querer". Não sei, eu não duvido de nada dessa autora.)**

Matsuda: - Han...porque a gente trabalha junto e deveria desenvolver uma amizade maior e mais íntima não acham? **(Yuki: Suruba?) (Asura: Viadagem.)**

Todos o encaram em silêncio. Gota. **(Asura: Começou a chover?)** **(Anthy: Não, são as lágrimas de desespero da coerência.)**

Misa: - Hah! Misa-Misa vai passar todo o feriado agarrada ao meu Raito-kun! ( agarra ele) **(Asura: Parênteses, vocês foram empregados na função errada, podem ir saindo.)** **(Anthy: E por que tem um espaço entre o parêntese e o 'a'? Eles estão brigados?)**

Raito: "saco" : **(Asura: Pra que tanto dois pontos? E depois vai ter aquele travessão nonsense mesmo.)** - L, quer ir lá em casa jogar uma partida de Detetive? **(Anthy: "Vamos, miguxo! Vai ser divertido, aí depois a gente brinca de rodar a garrafa e contamos fofocas! Um loosho!")**

L: - Não posso. Vou tentar entrar em algum buffet infantil pra comer doce de graça. **(Yuki: É, ele está seguindo direitinho os passos do Sherlock Holmes...) (Asura: Consigo imaginar o L sendo expulso de emprego após emprego por essas e outras.)**

Ryukku: - Eu acho que vou dar uns rolês á noite... **(Yuki: Sabe, meu segundo trabalho é naquela esquina ali! Rodar a bolsa, saca?) **parece que vai ter show dos Ratos de Porão...

Remu: - Você tá virando punk? **(Yuki: Não! Puténha!)** **(Anthy: É, aí ele faz amizade com aqueles punks e skin Rheads que aparecem do nada e vai ameaçar vocês.)**

Ryukku: - Mas eu sempre fui punk.

Remu: - Pensei que você fosse gótico. **(Asura: REMU SURGIU DAS TREVAS! PURA TREVAS!1)**

Ryukuu: - Eu era até duas semanas atras **(Asura: Legal que até pouco ele disse que sempre foi.)**, agora sou punk, véio! **(Yuki: Aposto que semana que vem ele vai virar crente!) (Asura: Ele tem um monte de cruzes pelo corpo, não duvidaria.)** **(Anthy encarna o Dado Dolabella: Você traiu o movimento gótico, VÉI!)**

Matt: - Esse feriado eu consigo zerar todos os Resident Evils! Eu juro por minha masculinidade! **(Yuki: -brocha-) (Asura: Nem o Matt se safou, cara. E puta merda, Resident EvilS? Não é a toa que o Matt não zerou ainda! Não existe!)**

Mello ( irônico): - Então você não vai zerar nem o primeiro jogo...

Matt: - Melhor eu zerar o jogo do que ir em casas noturnas suspeitas... **(Asura: Não precisavamos dessa pra saber que o Mello é, de fato, uma prostituta.)** **(Anthy: É muito deprimente confirmar suas suspeitas com uma fic podre dessa.)**

Near: - Eu vou montar o meu novo quebra-cabeça com a imagem da Capela Sistina que tem 1200 peças.. **(Yuki: Falta do que fazer. Atinge até os maiores gênios.) (Asura: Por que claro que o Near ia montar um pobre quebra cabeças de só 1200 peças. E com uma imagem, que é mais fácil ainda. Fãs de Death Note e o LSD.)**

Mello: - Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa? **(Asura: Ninguém perguntou pro Matt também, mas você não liga por que é seu namorado, é?)** **(Anthy surta: NÃO FALA ISSO, ASURA. NÃO FALA.)**

Near: - ... ( começa a enrolar a ponta dos cabelos resmungando) **(Yuki: Você nunca toma conta do bebê, Mello! Eu sempre faço tudo nessa casa e você só assistindo futebol! Blá.)** melhorfazerissodoqueirnumabaladavestidoquenembichapradançarmusicadamadonna. **(Asura: Near resmungando, mindfuck.)**

Mello: - Falou alguma coisa? **(Anthy: Não, foi o unicórnio rosa ali do lado.)**

Near: - ...não falei nada... u.u **(Asura: EMOTICONS!11 –começa a sangrar os três olhos-)** **(Anthy: Senhorita autora, eu sei que é difícil entrar na sua cabecinha o fato de emoticons não serem utilizados para fics, de jeito nenhum. Então, eu farei você engolir isso à força, ok? Ok.)**

Matsuda: - Eu não vou fazer nada esse feriado mas queria juntar vocês, meus amigos pra fazermos um passeio legal! **(Anthy: "Passeio legal". Não imagino nem mesmo o Matsuda falando isso.)**

Takada: - Eu não sou sua amiga que fique bem claro. **(Yuki: É, aquilo tudo é apenas profissional!)** **(Asura: E desde quando você o conhece? Pseudo-escritores e o LSD, again.)**

Misa: - Ah, Misa é amiga de Takada! Ela e Raito são amigos do Takada! **(Asura: NOSSA, FIQUEI BEGE! MISA SUPER AMIGUINHA DA TAKADA!)** **(Anthy: ISSO FOI UM ASSASSÍNIO PARA TODA A HISTÓRIA DE DEATH NOTE. Só pra constar.)**

Raito: - Cala a boca, Misa!

Mikami: - A gente só não viaja porque estamos sem dinheiro. Eu sei porque o Obata atrasou nossos salários e eu estou prestes á colocá-lo na justiça. **(Yuki: -puto- Se ousarem denegrir mais um pouco a imagem do Obata-sama... -explode-) (Asura: Personagens recebendo salários, não é a toa que estamos em crise.)** **(Anthy: Lembram-se da Turma da Mônica? Eles faziam algo parecido nos quadrinhos, mas os personagens não recebiam salário, tinham apenas a fama. Aí você percebe o nível que essa fic atingiu.)**

Misa: - Ele chegou a te dar um pagamento em dinheiro? **(Asura: Claro que não, foi em cheque, queridinha.)**

Mikami: - Claro, é lei. Vai me dizer que vocês nunca receberam o dinheiro de 37 episódios em suas contas, sem falar no merchandisng? **(Asura: ALGUÉM! Apresente a essa criatura a palavra BETA.)**

Silêncio.

Ryukuu: - Ele me deu muitas maçãs, o que seria equivalente ao meu salário. **(Asura: Suborno.)**

Mello: - Ele me deu um revólver e uns chocolates da Compenhagen. **(Anthy: Ela quis dizer Kopenhagen?)**

Near: - Eu ganhei a coleção completa dos bonecos do Transformes e da série Gundam... **(Yuki: Pode crer, esses bonecos são TÃO caros que equivalem a um salário.)** **(Asura: Transformes, novo seriado?)**

L: - Fui pago com doces e um vale para comer numa doceria. **(Asura: L, o maior gênio já existente, com cerca de 800 ponto de Q.I., sendo subornado por DOCES. Shocay.)**

Matt: - Cara, ele me deu um monte de jogos pra videogame mas metade veio com defeito...

Misa: - Ele disse que só pagaria Misa se ela tirasse a roupa em público! **(Yuki: ...-pega uma arma e atira na própria cabeça-)**

Takada e Hale: - Ele me disse a mesma coisa! **(Asura: Obata: O tarado. No camelô mais próximo de você!)** **(Anthy: É um bom nome para um pornô.)**

Matsuda: - O que é salário? **(Yuki: -facepalm-) (Asura: Eu sei que Matsuda é 'meio' burro, mas ISSO é demais, mano.) (Anthy: O cara chegou na força policial japonesa como? Ah, claro, ele é um personagem-ator, não é um policial real.)**

Silêncio supremo. Mikami balança a cabeça derrotado. A inteligência deles era só fachada mesmo. **(Asura: E a autora, que nem fachada de inteligente tem?)** Todos seguiram pela rua para pegarem seus respectivos ônibus. Claro que todo mundo que passava olhava para eles afinal era um grupo de pessoas deveras estranho. **(Asura: Imagine, eles conseguem passar facilmente despercebidos! Tipo ninjas como o Naruto e sua roupa laranja xegay.)**

L: - Tá, okey. **(Asura: Sem comentários.)** Vamos viajar todo mundo junto? **(Yuki: Vão convidar o Obata também ou estão de mal com ele?)**

Matsuda: - Isso! Legal!

Mello: - De onde você tirou essa idéia? Por quê? **(Yuki: Mello. O único personagem decente até agora.) (Anthy: "Por quê? Por que eu nasci? Por que estou aqui? Por que eu sou um funcionário mal pago do Obata, o taradão? POR QUÊ?!")**

L: - É que...eu...não quero ficar sozinho no feriado... **(Asura: Abraçado na minha pelúcia de Raito, com medo dos trovões e de fics trashs.) (Yuki: EMMMOOOOO!) (Anthy: Meu ímpeto maior é mandar esse idiota que tomou o lugar do L tomar no cu. Mas então eu lembro que tudo é culpa da porra da autora. Então, Tsunami, por favor, vá tomar no cu.)**

Silêncio. Todos encaram L, que abaixa a cabeça daquele jeito e esfrega os pés. Os demais se encaram de volta.

Raito: - Ah não acredito nisso mas..tá legal. Vamos viajar todo mundo junto. **(Asura: Juntiiinho! Com o Ryuuku fantasiado de Barney cantando 'Eu amo você! Você me ama! Somos uma família feliz!')**

No fim das contas todos acabaram topando porque:

1) Quem gostava de L ficou com pena dele; **(Yuki: EU estou com pena do L, fizeram dele um emo, burro e bicha.) (Anthy: Desse emo? Ah, mavátománoboga.)**

2) Se eles não fossem participar da fanfic seriam surrados até a morte pelos punks e skin rheads á mando da autora **(Asura: Crase mal empregada, punks e skin heads sendo amiguinhos por uma causa maior: serem escravos, e a autora não sabe escrever SKIN HEAD. Por que H sozinho não tem som, não é? Uma pena que essa regra é em PORTUGUÊS. Espera, ela nem saber português sabe!)**

3) Era tudo um bando de emo complexado que não queria admitir que desejavam ficar com seus miguxos p **(Asura: Estou tentando imaginar o Mello amiguinho do Near, que por sua vez é miguxo de Raito, que é Kira, que adora o Matsuda. Shocay!) (Yuki: aposto que a garota que escreveu isso ODEIA MAIS QUE TUDO Death Note. Para mutilar a imagem do mangá dessa forma, só odiando mesmo.) (Anthy: Terceiro 'p' solitário. Agora você tem outros amiguinhos! Aliás, tenho uma impressão de que essa maldita autora é adepta à 4kids.)**

Remu: - Certo. E para onde nós vamos? **(Yuki: Pra puta que pariu.)** **(Anthy: Em direção à morte. Assim a fic acaba.)**

Misa: - Vamos para a praia! Misa quer estrear seu novo biquini!

Near: - Eu sou albino não posso ir á praia. **(Asura: Vamos, eu consigo superar isso.)**

Matt: - Vamos ficar na casa de alguém jogando videogame e comendo de graça. **(Yuki: Porque comer de graça é MARA.)** **(Anthy: Matt agora é aproveitador. Puta que pariu.)**

Takada: - Na minha casa que você nunca vai ficar! **(Asura: Ela tem casa? Pensei que vivesse no jornal ou naquele hotel onde ela se prostituia, digo, conversava com o Raito.)**

Matt: - Porque **(Anthy: Já ouviu falar da regra dos porquês?)** não? Metade do elenco já te viu nua, deixa eu ver também! **(Asura: E todos os leitores.) (Yuki: qual o sentido disso? Ah, ela pensou merda com o "comendo de graça" né?) (Anthy: Alguma coisa tem que salvar nessa fic.)**

Mello: - Você não tá perdendo nada, Matt... **(Asura: Ninguém perde nada, só um belo par de peitos.)** **(Anthy: E MUITO peito.) **

Takada: - Bixa... **(Anthy: Bicha com x você escreve no msn, entendeu? É DIFERENTE DE UMA FIC, PORRA!)**

Mello; - O que você disse?!

Takada; - Você ouviu muito bem.

Raito: - Calem a boca! Com vocês falando eu não consigo me concentrar pra pensar em algo pra fazermos! **(Asura: Ele precisa se concentrar, meninas!) (Yuki: Porque só sendo um gênio para pensar em algo! Bem, pelo menos é assim nessa fic...)** **(Anthy: Pior que o Mello realmente calou a boca por causa dessa rodada de baiana do Raito. Não creio.)**

Hale **(Anthy: A irmã da Halle)** : - Quem disse que você vai decidir as coisas?

Mikami: - Ele diz porque ele é... **(Asura: KAMIIIIIII!)** **(Anthy: "...um cara muito do gostoso.")**

Raito: - Cala a boca! - Raito faz sinal pra ele se calar ou escreverá o nome dele no deat note. ( como ele conseguiu explicar isso só com um gesto da mão ninguém sabe) **(Asura: Se nem a autora sabe, eu é que não quero saber!)** **(Anthy: Deat note? DEAT?! AH, EU DESISTO! COMO A AUTORA ERRA O QUE É ESFREGADO NA SUA CARA NO ANIME/MANGÁ DIRETO?! PIOR: É O NOME DO ANIME/MANGÁ!!! ARGH!!!)**

L os encara fixamente. Silêncio. A cena congela ficando naquelas análises bem profundas. **(Anthy: O L tá analisando os ossos de alguém?) **Todos estão apreensivos, a qualquer momento a verdade pode ser revelada. **(Asura: Congelei também, nada mais profundo pode ser feito!!) (Yuki: Perai, estou confuso. Eles não ATUAVAM para Death Note e eram pessoas normais, ou agora descobriu-se que eles encenavam a própria vida deles?)**

L: - ...tem bolo de creme na sua geladeira? **(Asura: FACEPALM!) (Yuki: ... What?)**

Após esse momento **(Anthy: Pobre vírgula, rejeitada pelo lugar onde deveria estar.) **todos estão sentados na sala de Raito. **(Asura: Teleporte?)** **(Yuki: Afinal, eles também são os atores do filme DRAGON BALL REVOLUTION e sabem fazer o teletransporte!)** L devorou todos os doces que havia na geladeira enquanto Mello sem nem pedir licença abriu o armário pegou as barras de chocolate e começou a comer. **(Asura: Sim, ele ia pedir licença para o **_**Raito**_** todo educado como ele foi criado.) **Matt sentou no computador e começou a jogar Paciência. **(Asura: Pobre Matt.)** Near começou a pegar as estátuas espalhadas pela casa e brincar com elas no tapete. Hale **(Anthy: ...)** e Mikami começaram a brincar de Adoletá. **(Asura: A minha insanidade os afetou. Coitados.)** Matsuda ( não se sabe o que tinha na cabeça) **(Asura: Ninguém nunca soube.) (Anthy: Autora, o que VOCÊ tem na cabeça pra enfiar aquele espaço entre o parêntese e o início da frase?) **subiu no parapeito da janela e tentava manter o equilíbrio. Ryukku **(Anthy: Um novo shinigami?)** devorou todas as maçãs e ficou palitando os dentes. Takada e Misa ficavam fazendo caretas uma para a outra **(Asura: Concurso de caretas! Aposto 10 na Takada.)** **(Anthy: Elas não eram amiguinhas-uiuiui?) **e Remu estava cochilando no sofá. **(Asura: Por que Shinigamis precisam se alimentar, dormir e cagar, como todo _ser humano_ normal.)** O Raito aproveitou que todo mundo estava lesado e escreveu alguns nomes de criminosos no seu caderninho. **(Yuki: Isso faz sentido? Não? Ah, já acostumei -roendo as unhas-)**

Ryukku: - Posso dar uma sugestão para passeio? **(Yuki: Um putero?)** **(Anthy: Ryukku, o shinigami conhecedor do mundo humano. Era por isso que eu não o conhecia.)**

... **(Asura: Pobre reticências, abandonado num parágrafo sem pé nem cabeça. Eu sei que você sente falta de ser usado de forma apropriada, mas eu nada posso fazer. Só posso ripar.)**

¬** (Anthy: Alguém me explica pra que porra serve isso?)**

Ryukku: - Vou entender isso como um sim. Então poderiamos **(Anthy: Como se pronuncia isso? Po-de-riâ-mos?) **viajar pra um lugar afastado tirar o stress de vocês. **(Asura: Estavam tão estressados que começaram a se equilibrar em parapeitos na esperança de morrer, a lá Matsuda.)**

Raito: - Desde quando você se preocupa com nosso bem-estar?

Misa: - Raito não seja mal-educado! Certo, o que você sugere? **(Yuki: YOEEEE!!! Toma, Yagami Raito! ****Alguém viu meu remédio de autocontrole?) (Asura: Ele não foi mal-educado, na verdade, foi uma das únicas perguntas SENSATAS da fic inteira!) (Anthy: E uma que não teve nenhum erro de gramática, pontuação, sintaxe, matemática, química, biologia nem mesmo divino! Oh my!)**

Ryukku: - Fazer um passeio sem destino, dar um rolê por ai. **(Anthy: Doeu algo, Ryukku?)**

Remu: - POderiamos ir para aquele chalé no meio do mato que os shinigamis gostam de frequentar. **(Asura: Shocay! Shinigamis podendo ir no mundo humano livremente, sem problemas ou punições! Alguém aqui precisa ler as regras do Death Note, elas não foram feitas só pra ocupar espaço entre os capítulos.)**

Mello: - Shinigamis veem passar férias **(Anthy: As férias agora são sólidas e os shinigamis as vêem passar. Uau.)** aqui? **(Asura: Claro, depois de fazer o trabalho árduo deles, como ripar fanfics trashs como nós, ou matar centenas de humanos, eles conseguem férias com o Shinigami Daioh e usam o mundo humano de passeio turístico!)**

Ryukku: - Vocês nem imaginam o que shinigamis veem fazer aqui. **(Asura: Eu PREFIRO não imaginar, obrigado.) (Yuki: no meio do mato? Sei.)** ( na mente dele aparece shinigamis em cassinos, prostíbulos, restaurantes self services, shopping centers, parques aquáticos, estádios de futebol, ruas de comércio do brás) **(Asura: Paulista indentificada, estamos um passo mais próximo de matar essa. E se não é de sampa, é da região suldeste. Gotcha, Kira! -faz pose do L-)**

Matsuda: - Uau!! Uma cabana no meio do nada! Podemos acampar, beber e nos drogar até perder a consciencia! **(Anthy: Eu quase sorri quando a vi escrever conSCiência. Aí eu percebi que faltava o ignorado acento circunflexo.)**

Mikami: - Você é policial como pode compactuar com isso? **(Asura: Mikami está tão atrasado... tadinho.)**

Hale: - Vai me dizer que você nunca fez? **(Anthy: Halle se revelando.) (Yuki: Revelações! É o clímax da história e Halle assumindo já ter se drogado!) **

L: - Certo. Podemos ir para esse lugar...mas de onde arranjaremos dinheiro? **(Asura: Onde? Do seu cu, lógico. Te prostituimos para aquelas fangirLs loucas que pagariam milhares para tocar em você e ganharíamos uma fortuna!)**

Mello: - Assaltamos um banco. Eu conheço uns caras que... **(Asura: Mello sempre tão racional.)**

Misa: - A Misa tem uma solução! Vamos fazer uma vaquinha! Cada um dá um pouco e conseguimos o dinheiro! É só dividirmos o dinheiro, gente alóu!"!! **(Asura: De vaca já tem a Takada, de prostituta tem várias, não precisa de mais dinheiro que isso.)** **(Yuki: se NINGUÉM tem dinheiro, como eles vão conseguir fazer uma vaquinha? Juntando tampinha de garrafa, poeira e borboletas?)**

Raito: - E de quem é essa tal cabana? **(Anthy: Herança do Ryuuku.)**

Ryukku: - É de um shinigami que é amigo de um shginigami **(Anthy: OI?) **que é amigo de um camarada shinigami de um colega shinigami meu. **(Asura: Repetição de palavras, tenha dó!)**

Near: - ...melhor procurarmos outra coisa... **(Asura: Sempre o Near pra salvar a situação... ou não.)**

Ryukku: - O quê? Voces não confiam em mim? É um lugar bom, só um pouquinho longe da cidade!! **(Asura: Claro, confiamos em todo Shinigami gótico que vira punk do dia pra noite, SEMPRE!)** **(Anthy: Além disso, o Ryuuku é SUUUUPER confiável. O fim de Death Note prova isso.)**

Misa: - Misa acha que devemos dar um voto de confiança para o Ryukku!

Takada: - E desde quando você manda em alguma coisa?

No mesmo instante Misa voa pra cima de Takada e as duas se soqueiam. **(Asura: Soqueiam? Nova palavra pra transar? As pessoas são tão criativas...)** **(Anthy: Neologismo é completamente indispensável para fics trashs.)** E ninguém separa, afinal estavam se matando no canto e não atrapalhando ninguém. **(Asura: Estavam todos batendo uma punheta vendo a cena linda, uma loira gostosa e uma morena peituda dando uns amassos gostosos, quem é o louco de separar?) (Anthy: Eu espero que ninguém.) (Yuki: Menos duas!)**

L: - E vamos para este local como? Logicamente que deveremos ter um transporte, mas ao ver nossa situação financeira é extremamente provável que não teremos condições de pagar ônibus ou qualquer outro meio de transporte público que nos leve até nosso destino **(Asura: E vocês tem destino? Além de pagar o pato nessa fic sem pé nem cabeça sendo usados por uma garota louca que fugiu da escola na quarta série e não sabe o que é um Word?)**

­¬

Matt (pensando): - Intelectual metido é uma desgraça...

Ryukku: - Eu tenho um carro. **(Asura: Cortesia de Daioh's e companhia!) (Yuki: É, e eu tenho um ônibus que chega ao centro da Terra!)**

Silêncio. Todos o encaram pasmos.

Raito: - Você não pode ter um carro.

Ryukku: - Por quê não?

Raito: - Você é um shinigami! **(Asura: Ponto pro Raito de frases com maior lógica em toda a fic!)** **(Anthy: Se ele tivesse dito isso no segundo que o Ryuuku se propôs a levá-los a algum lugar, ia ser ponto pro Raito. Como ele foi lerdo, eu dou meio ponto de consolação.)**

Remu: - O que você tem contra shinigamis no volante? Isso é preconceito. **(Asura: Não, é falta de bom senso, cara.)**

Ryukku: - Eu tirei minha carta de motorista ( mostra a carteira com uma foto 3x4) **(Asura: Eu consigo imaginar a cena. "Ryuuku ameaça todo o pessoal do DETRAN com seus olhos de Shinigami e seu Death Note para ter uma carteira de motorista e pregar uma peça em uma fic sem pé nem cabeça.")** **(Anthy: Carteira com foto 3x4 pode ser várias coisas. RG, CPF, carteirinha escolar...)**

Mikami: - Se ele tirou pode dirigir. **(Asura: Tirou o quê? As calças? Ryuuku menino sem vergonha!)**

Misa( com a cara inchada): - Nossa, que legal! **(Anthy: Forçando a barra para mostrar que a Misa tá com a cara inchada.)**

Hale: - Mas um carro comum não vai dar pra levar todos nós.

Ryukku: - Meu carro é grande, dá todo mundo, podem ficar sossegados!! **(Asura: É um ônibus.) (Anthy: É um ônibus especial, espero eu. Com pouco combustível.)**

Bom no dia seguinte todos combinaram de se encontrarem na entrada do prédio de Raito ( - e prédio da Misa também, Misa e Raito moran **(Anthy: Moron.)** juntos!) **(Asura: Moran eu já não sei, agora que eles moram juntos todos sabem.)** com suas malas esperando Ryukku chegar.

Mello: - PQP! Aquele shinigami maldito já está 3 horas atrasado! **(Yuki: O Mello era o único que ainda estava aturável, meu coração parou agora -se joga nos braços do Shuichi, visivelmente arrasado-) (Anthy: "E ele está com a minha maquiagem!")**

Matsuda: - Ele deve estar preso no trânsito... **(Asura: Matsuda e suas tiradas geniais como sempre.)**

Remu: - Já tentei ligar no celular dele mas deu caixa postal... **(Asura: Primeiro eles tem férias, depois carros, agora celulares, lares próprios... Já vem seguro de vida, plano de saúde e aposentadoria!)** **(Anthy: Aí o Shinigami Daioh dá uma de Lula e implanta a bolsa-família para os shinigamis mais pobres.)**

L: - Shinigmais teêm celulares? **(Asura: Tem com dois 'e's e ainda com o acento no lugar errado, PUTA QUE PARIU!)**

Remu: - Você nem faz idéia do que temos. ( na mente de Remu aparece shinigamis com celulares, ipods e notebooks...é possivel também ver shinigamis assistindo tvs de plasma, geladeiras e máquinas de lavar roupa) **(Asura: Imaginações de Shinigamis, tenham medo, muito medo.)** **(Anthy: Com notebooks? O que eles fazem? Teclam com humanos? "oi meu nome eh ricardaum rs" Por trás de cada papo desses, pode haver um shinigami. Cuidado.)**

L: - Esta história está ficando cada vez mais estranha. **(Asura: Típico de fics trashs, L.)**

Nisso todos ouvem uma barulheira se aproximar. **(Asura: "E a barulheira se aproxima, engole os personagens, e deixa todos em paz sem mais erros nojentos como viagem com J.")** Então, da rua, eles avistam uma kombi. Sim, daquelas brancas volkswagen. **(Asura: 'brancas volkswagen'. Nova marca?**) Estava extremamente velha, manchada, com a lataria descascando e amassada em diversas partes. Um das janelas não existia, dois faróis estavam quebrados, os pneus completamente lisos. Escapamento quase no chão, a porta do carona era amarrada com um cabo de aço pra não cair, e a tampa do tanque de gasolina não existia, sendo substitúida por um pano encardido. **(Asura: Substitúida, comolidar)** **(Anthy: A kombi é uma bomba-relógio. Daqui a pouco a porra explode e todo mundo morre.)**

­¬

Ao parar ao lado deles o carro soltou uma faísca,. **(Asura: não sei se isso foi erro de digitação ou de mau senso pondo uma virgula e um ponto final grudadinhos. Por isso eu sempre digo, releia SEMPRE a merda que você faz antes de postar em algum lugar.) **fazendo Matsuda pular assustado no colo de Mikami, que perdeu o equilibrio e caiu no chão. **(Asura: Aposto que ela acredita que acento é aquele lugar onde sentamos.)**

Takada: - Não me diga que vamos viajar nessa...coisa? **(Asura: Coisa? Foi a Kombi que ele comprou com o dinheiro que não tem, graças ao apoio do Shinigami Daioh de garantir que todos tenham veículos o suficiente para matar os humanos com a fumaça e ele ganhar o tempo de vida deles! Não chame de coisa!)** **(Anthy: A kombi do Ryuuku é a maior máquina mortífera desde o próprio Death Note.)**

Ryukku: - Ae pessoal! Vamos logo porque estamos atrasados!

Mello: - Atrasados por sua culpa! **(Anthy: "Mocréia!")**

Ryukku: - Foi mal é que o carro quebrou algumas coisas no caminho...ainda peguei um transito quando tava saindo do mundo shinigami... **(Asura: Usando um carro para sair do mundo Shinigami, comolidar.)** **(Anthy: A kombi funciona mais ou menos como aquele carro voador do Harry Potter, a diferença é que cai algumas peças e mata alguns. Nada demais.)**

Misa: - Onde voce consegui **(Anthy: Erro de digitação. É UM ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO.) **essa kombi?

Ryukku: - Comprei de uma camarada meu. **(Asura: Suborno de maçãs.)** Vou parcelar em 36 vezes em maçãs! Foi um ótimo negócio! **(Asura: EU DISSE!) (Anthy: PAI ASURA!)**

No fim todos acabaram entrando na kombi. O que seria o bagageiro estava atulhado de tralhas e o local fedia a mofo. **(Anthy: Diliça.)** Os bancos estavam rasgados e assustadoramente duros. Um dos vidros não existia **(Yuki: Déjà vu! Ou melhor, já li isso algumas linhas acima!)**, sendo substituido por um pano pendurado Na parte da frente o rádio tocava um pancadão. A ordem ficou a seginte: no volante, Ryukku e do seu lado Raito e Misa. Atrás na primeira fileira temos: Takada,L, Mello e Matt - na seguinte, Matsuda, Hale, Mikami e Remu. Near, por ser o menor foi colocado ( contre a sua vontade) na parte onde estava também as bagagens e as tralhas de Ryukku. **(Asura: Pobre Near, discriminado pelos cabelos brancos. E "contre", é tipo "Counter Strike?")** **(Anthy: Onde estão as betas desse mundo?)**

O shinigami deu a partida na kombi..o veículo engasga e desliga tudo. **(Anthy: A kombi se recusa a ser utilizada nesse lixo que a autora insiste em chamar de fic.)** Ele tenta mais uma vez. E mais uma...e mais outra. Silêncio. **(Asura: Silêncio enquanto a tralha tenta funcionar? Já vi que essa aí nunca pegou um veículo ruim na vida, é tudo da imaginação bizarra dela.)**

Ryukku: - A kombi não quer pegar. Alguém tem que empuurar até a descida pra ver se funciona no tranco. **(Asura: Empuuuuuurar! Novo golpe! Onde aprendeu, Ryuuku?)** **(Anthy: Com emos. "Vamuux empuuuraaar aaa kooombiiiih!")**

Raito: - E quem vai empurrar? **(Asura: Pergunta idiota, claro que vai ser você.)**

Segundos depois, Raito está empurrando a kombi. **(Anthy: Pai Asura atacando de novo.)**

Raito: - Eu e a minha boca... **(Asura: Olha bem, pelo menos não é a boca do Ryuuku. Sinta-se alegre por isto!)**

L: - Mais depressa Yagami-kun!

Mikami: - Força, Kami!! **(Anthy: "Respiração cachorrinho! Já tô vendo a cabeça, Kami!!!")**

Misa/ Takada: - Raito é o maior! Ele é tão forte! **(Asura: Nuss, tremi até as bases ao imaginar o Raito, aquele nerd magrelo como forçudo! É tipo o Super-Homem? Não, o Super-Homem tem músculos de verdade.)**

Matt: - Seria melhor se a gente tivesse ido assistir o filme do Pelé. **(Yuki: O que isso tem haver?)** **(Asura: Matt + Futebol = MINDFUCK.)** **(Anthy: Só consigo imaginar Matt e futebol na mesma frase com um videogame no meio.)**

Hale: - Vai logo, nem parece homem! **(Anthy: Raito, descobriram seu segredo.)**

Mello: - Ninguém nunca disse o que ele era. **(Asura: Um jovem de 17 anos cursando vestibular, primeiras páginas do volume 1 de Death Note. Achei que estivesse claro o suficiente.)**

­¬

VRUUUUUUM!! **(Asura: Onomatopéias, comolidar. COMOLIDAR!)** **(Anthy: NLIDO. NFAS. NPOD.)**

A kombi funciona e desce a rua á toda velocidade. **(Asura: Pobre crase. Você tem a minha solidariedade.)**

Raito: - Arf, arf...ei! Esperem! Não me deixem aqui! EEEEEEIII!! **(Asura: Extremamente previsível. Trash é sinônimo de clichê.) (Yuki: Tá acabando? OMG, FALTA UMA LINHA!!! -pula de alegria- )**

A jornada se inicia! Conseguirão nossos bravos personagens vencerem este desafio? **(Asura: Bravos? Onde? E que narração de seção da tarde é essa?) **E o que os aguarda na estrada? Não deixem de conferir o próximo capítulo! **(Asura: E mais trabalho para nós. –arrumando as vendas dos olhos-)** **(Yuki: -brocha- Tem mais capítulos? -vai se jogar do penhasco-) (Anthy: Vai ter MAIS?!)**


	2. Chapter 2

CURTINDO A MORTE ADOIDADO

CURTINDO A MORTE ADOIDADO! **(Anthy: Já pensou em dar uma checada antes de postar 'sáporra assim?)**

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.. **(Anthy: Peça desculpas é por nos fazer perder nosso tempo lendo isso.)** mas ao que parece eu estou meio que voltando á rotina de uma mera funcionária empregada...tá vou confessar que não tive muitas idéias...eu sou um fracasso mesmo. **(Anthy: Finalmente algo que nós duas concordamos.)** **(Yuki: ...Ela só descobriu isso hoje?) **Acho que estou enferrujada no quesito de fanfics de comédia.. **(Anthy: E nos quesitos coerência, ortografia, pontuação, acentuação, coesão e o cacete a quatro.) (Yuki: Enferrujada em português do ensino fundamental complica.)**

RAITO: - Só agora você diz isso? Nos colocou numa viajem **(Anthy: E ela ainda não aprendeu a escrever "viagem".) **com destino incerto?

- é...

MIKAMI: - Sua amadora imcompetente! **(Anthy: INcompetente com o português!)** VOU TE PROCESSAR! **(Anthy: EU TAMBÉM! Olha o que você posta na internet, porra! Mas galero que porra de Mikami é esse, cadê "KAMI"?)**

- Desculpa! É que eu não consigo capturar um Groundon no game de pokémon ai eu fico tentando pegá-lo quando ligo o pc pra escrever a fic..mas como não consigo, eu acabo não fazendo nem uma coisa nem outra ;; **(Anthy: And not a single fuck was given now.) (Yuki: Vai por mim, pode continuar presa em pokémon para sempre.)**

HALE; - Mas como fica o andamento da fanfic? **(Anthy: Paraplégico, espero eu.)**

- Há parem..eu não consigo trabalhar sobre **(Anthy: Sobre, vocês percebem que ela está ACIMA da pressão.)** esse tipo de pressão!

MELLO: - Deixam ela em paz. **(Anthy: Why u so babaca e OOC, Mello?) ****(Yuki: Além de OOC, o Mello é burro.)**

TAKADA; - Desde quando você fica defendendo uma mulher? Voce só defende o Near ou o Matt!** (Anthy fica com tique nervoso por causa da simples menção de MattMello.)**

MELLO: - Nas fanfics yaoi. Mas como eu estou nessa fanfic e a autora não escreve yaois **(Anthy: Mais um motivo para que eu não goste dela.)** além de ser apaixonada por mim eu não posso ir contra ela. No momento ela está me controlando oras. **(Anthy imagina o Mello como uma marionete idiota.)**

MISA; - Mas isso é um absurdo! **(Anthy: NÉ?)**

- ISSO É UMA FANFIC! **(Anthy: Discordo.) (Yuki: Fanfic não significa "história absurda criada por uma fã psicótica", precisa ter um mínimo de coerência como qualquer outro texto normal.)** Eu sou a dona da fanfic e faço o que quiser entenderam?

Tsunami agarra Mello. **(Anthy: "Mello dá um tiro na cara de Tsunami e a fic acaba.")** **(Yuki: No dia que o Mello deixar essa garota o controlar e o agarrar, o Near vai dançar funk, a Misa vai virar presidente dos EUA, o B será uma princesa e o L vai descobrir que na verdade ele é um super sayajin.)** Gota.

RYUKKU: - Me dá uma maçã?

RAITO: - É melhor recomeçarmos essa história logo... **(Anthy: Não. Não é.) (Yuki: Sempre odiei o Light, ele só gosta de nos ver sofrer.) **

RYUKKU(cantarolando): - Raitooo! Eu quero maçãaa! **(Anthy cantarola: Vaaai tomar no cuuuuuu!)**

Após fazerem a kombi funcionar **(Anthy: "...usando uma camisinha, um chiclete mascado e um origami de pomba, no maior estilo MacGyver...")** , nossos corajosos e destemidos personagens seguiram pelas ruas, com o intuito e o sonho de conquistarem um feriado inesquecível. **(Anthy: Enredo digno de sessão da tarde. Uhul.) (Yuki: Acho que ela plagiou isso da revista do Shuichi da Pokémon club. o.o)**

Entretanto, eles mal dobraram a esquina, depararam-se com a marginal congestionada.

RYUKUU: - PQP! Calho! **(Anthy: Marido da calha?)** Olha só a pa desse **(Anthy: "Pa desse"? Era pra ser "padece"? "Pra esse"? O QUÊ?)** trânsito de mda. **(Anthy: mda? "Movimento dos Ditadores Acabados"? "Mudança Didática Antropológica"? "Merda, Desisto Agora"?)** Mas que bta **(Anthy: "Batata Tá Assando"!)**, a gente vai ficar horas nisso, cate! **(Anthy: Catar o quê?)** Manda todo esse pessoal enfiar um p **(Anthy: Quarto 'p' abandonado que eu encontro nessa fic, eu vou te denunciar.) **no meio do c!** (Yuki: Eu tenho pena dos garotos da Wammy's House que tiverem o codinome P e C.)**

Misa (assustada): - Nossa, Ryukku...Misa não sabia que você sabia falar tantas palavras feias... **(Anthy encarna o Fudêncio: "Mimimi mimimi!") (Yuki: O Ryuuku é playboy, aposto.) **

RYUKKU: - Eu não sabia. Aprendi com o Raito.

Todos encaram Raito...ele finge estar compenetrado em lixar as unhas. **(Anthy: Aí, quando a gente o chama de bicha, o povo reclama. Olha a fama do cara, até em trashes.)**

RYUKKU: Isso é culpa de termos saído tarde! É lógico que ia tá **(Anthy: O infinitivo mandou um beijo e disse que nunca mais quer te ver.)** tudo parado! Quem foi o idiota que se atrasou? Eu vou colocar o nome dele no Death Note.

NEAR: - Foi você. **(Anthy: O novo shinigami Ryukku é um babaca. Alguém faça o favor de tirá-lo do mundo dos humanos para que ele não estrague a nossa imagem?) (Yuki: Aposto que expulsaram o Ryuuku do mundo dos shinigamis, eu não agüentaria um ser desses.)**

Silêncio. Ryukku prefere não falar nada e tenta dar marcha a ré **(Anthy: Marcha a ré? Marcha ré? Marcha arré? Marcha arre égua?)** na kombi. Não consegue. Tenta mais uma vez, e mais outra...na terceira parece que ia finalmente andar, mas foi só impressão. **(Anthy: Foi não foi, fez que foi e acabou não indo. Kombis adoram fazer pegadinhas. Quase um Serginho Malandro.) **Resumido, a kombi só voltou a andar lá pela sétima tentativa.

Mas não demorou para que o trânsito se estendesse por quilõmetros **(Anthy: Autora, dá uma ajuda aqui. Como se pronuncia isso?) (Yuki: Uma das coisas que mais me irrita é o simples fato de que muitos dos erros de português podem ser corrigidos pela ORTOGRAFIA E GRAMÁTICA do Word.) ** , de modo que lá estava a velha kombi recheada de emo complexado **(Anthy: Que DEVERIAM ser os personagens de Death Note, embora estejam completamente OOCs.) (Yuki: Que DEVERIAM ser os caras mais fodas e inteligentes que você já viu.)** embaixo de um sol escaldante por volta do meio dia.

TAKADA: - Credo que calor! **(Anthy: Assim, você tem algum problema com a vírgula? Use-a no momento correto, caralho.)** Estou borrando toda a minha maquiagem! Essa lata velha nem tem ar condicionado! **(Yuki: Fujam todos! Takada sem maquiagem é igual às unhas do pé de um mendigo! /implicante)**

Mikami: - Esse veículo é na verdade uma carcaça..se bobear nem motor e documentação tem. **(Anthy: E com um deus da morte dirigindo. Eu já tinha começado a rezar.)**

Nisso, Matt, movido pelo vício, acendeu um cigarro. A fumaça pairou no ambiente.

RAITO: COF Matt! PQPCOF Pára de fumar aquiCOF dentro! **(Anthy: COFCOFFICDEMERDACOFCOF.)**

MATT: - Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer...os incomodados que se retirem. **(Anthy: Isso aí, Matt. Eles vão mesmo sair da kombi no meio do engarrafamento só pra você fumar. Você é bonito, mas nem tanto.) (Yuki: Onde estão seus videogames?)**

HALE: - Como a gente vai sair e ficar embaixo desse sol? **(Anthy: Se tivesse chovendo, tinha problema nenhum, né, Ha**_**l**_**e?)**

MELLO: - Já chega! - pula encima de Matt e arranca o cigarro dele. - Você não vai fumar aqui e deixar meu cabelo cheirando fumaça! **(Anthy: Pulmões que se fodam! Mello deixaria esse estupro gasoso ocorrer se fosse cheirosinho.) (Yuki: Esta fala teria sido mais digna da Misa, fato.) (Anthy: Eles são parecidos o suficiente, Yuki.)**

Mello joga a bituca para trás enquanto Matt fica indignado. Uma violenta discussão se inicia, todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo. **(Anthy: "Você é uma—" "NÃO, EU QUE—" "Ei, pára de tocar no meu—" "VÃO TOMAR NO—")**

Matt começou a fazer um barraco sobre a demora em lançarem o novo God of War **(Anthy: Sorte que ele esquece rápido do cigarro.)**; Takada reclamava que era um cúmulo uma pessoa como ela andar numa kombi; Mikami reclamava sobre a falta de fiscalização com relação á Lei Seca **(Anthy: ELES TÃO NO BRASIL? AH, MÁ VÁ TOMÁ NO BOGA!)**; Misa começou a discutir sozinha sobre terem cancelado seu antigo programa **(Anthy: COMO ASSIM? MISA ESQUIZOFRÊNICA? LOLOLOLOL!)**; L estava indignado pelo mercado ter aumentado o valor das caixas de bombons e que iria se emepenhar **(Anthy: Novo verbo, ê!) (Yuki: Me pergunto COMO alguém consegue ler isso sem ter dores de cabeça. *toma remédio*) ** a solucionar esse caso; Matsuda tentava ser ouvido ao alegar que se inscreveria no programa Ídolos **(Anthy: Um deleite para meus ouvidos.)**; Hale discutia furiosamente por estar recebendo um salário menor do que seus colegas de trabalho **(Anthy: A irmã da Halle tava discutindo com quem? Com a Halle? Ou virou esquizofrênica também?)**; Ryukku resmungava que o valor do seguro obrigatório estava muito caro; Mello gritava que era o cúmulo ficarem achando que ele era bixa **(Anthy: Bi**_**x**_**a é meu pau de gravata borboleta.)** só porque parecia uma mulher **(Anthy: Sóóó porque ele parece a Madonna? Calúúúnia!) (Yuki: Pense bem, Mello, pelo menos a Madonna fica agarrando um bando de mulher!)**; Remu achava que a idéia do Maluf voltar á se candidatar era um absurdo; **(Anthy: Remu sempre ligada na política humana, ainda mais a brasileira.)** Near considerava um ultraje o alto preço do novo boneco do max steel **(Anthy: Isso aí, o Near é do tipo que fala MESMO.)** e Raito proclamava que o mundo precisa ser limpo das pessoas más. **(Anthy: O L nem tchum, né. Tava ocupado demais com o preço das merdas das caixas de bombom pra prestar atenção no seu ÚNICO suspeito.)**

Nisso, nenhum deles nota que a bituca do cigarro de Matt que Mello **(Anthy: TINHA QUE SER O LOIRO!)** jogara acabara por cair sobre as malas e não demorou para que o fogo começasse a se espalhar.

NEAR: - Mas que cheiro... **(Anthy: "Ok, quem peidou?")** ah meu deus! **(Yuki: Near, sempre muito religioso!)** Tá pegando fogo!

-HAAAAAAAH! **(Anthy: Heh.)**

Todos entram em pãnico. **(Anthy: Autora, ou seu shift tá com problema ou você tem uma péssima noção de fonologia e acentuação. E o pior: o word conserta.)** Os que estavam mais perto do fogo pularam para os bancos da frente. A kombi sacudia a medida que eles se moviam dentro, e a gritaria exagerada **(Anthy: Quando se está no meio de uma bomba-relógio ambulante pegando FOGO, nenhuma gritaria é exagerada.)** que faziam acabou atraindo a atenção das pessoas nos demais veículos. **(Yuki: Ok, se um carro começa a pegar fogo, o que você faz? a) Se joga pra frente; b) Grita; c) Sai do carro. A resposta no final do capítulo!)**

TAKADA; - Alguém apaga esse fogo! **(Anthy: Claro, Takada. Alguém vai tirar um extintor de incêndio do bolso e apagar o fogo porque você tá gritando isso.) **

MIKAMI (desespero) Água! Água! AGUAAAAAAAA! **(Anthy: Por que o acento fugiu nesse último "ÁGUA"?)**

MELLO: - Eu não posso ver fogo! Socorro! Isso me traz péssimas recordações! **(Anthy: Eu me perdi. Ele não tava atuando? Ou ele se queimou mesmo?)** **(Yuki: O pessoal do trabalho queimou metade da cara dele só para parecer mais real!) (Anthy: Isso que é sacrifício pelo trabalho. Nenhum deles sabe mexer no photoshop, não?) **Me tirem daqui!

Ele tenta sair pela janela que não havia vidro, mas acaba ficando imprensado. Todos milagrosamente saem do veículo, **(Anthy: COMO? SEM EXPLICAÇÃO NEM NADA? Eles foram teletransportados por uma força divina, é isso?)** procurando um meio de salvar suas próprias vidas. **(Yuki: Por que diabos eles não fizeram isso antes?)**

HALE: - O carro vai explodir se deixarmos o fogo espalhar!

RYUKKU: - Se isso acontecer o seguro não vai cobrir! **(Anthy: Que se foda o loiro pendurado na janela, né?)**

MELLO: - Alguém me tira daqui eu tô preso! **(Anthy: E que se foda a vírgula também, né?)**

Rapidamente Near e Matt o seguram pelos braços tentando puxá-lo. **(Anthy: Que cena ridícula.) (Yuki: Aposto que filmaram e colocaram no youtube.) (Anthy digita na procura do youtube "loiro idiota numa kombi".)**

NEAR: - Eu falei que você estava comendo chocolate demais, você está retendo gordura! **(Anthy: É, Mello tá ENORME de gordo. Como ele passou pela porta, meu deus?)**

MELLO: - Cale a boca! Só me puxe! PUXE! **(Anthy canta: E todos dançam, o pega, estica e puxa, e viva a festa da Xuxa!)**

Eles conseguem tirar Mello e rapidamente notam que a kombi começa a soltar faíscas. **(Yuki: Vai me dizer que o seguro vai cobrir um veículo NESTE estado?)**

MISA: - O que vamos fazer? Minhas roupas e os cadernos estão lá, Raito! **(Anthy: Ai, as mulas deixaram os cadernos na kombi que tava pegando fogo.)**

Todos começam a correr em volta da kombi sem saber o que fazer. Á bem da verdade **(Anthy: OI? CUMA?)**, as chamas não estavam assim tão intensas mas para eles era um incêndio. **(Anthy: Bando de Drama Queens, digologo.)** Foi então que calmamente Remu se aproximou da kombi, pegou o extintor de incêndio que estava perto da embreagem e apagou o fogo. Silêncio. **(Anthy: Isso, em um veículo com cinco gênios, quem vai pensar no extintor de incêndio é o shinigami.) **

REM: - Humanos, definitivamente precisam aprender a se controlar. **(Anthy: "...disse Rem, acendendo seu cachimbo.") (Yuki: E o que mais me tortura é o fato do Near, o cara sério e controlado, ter ficado em desespero. Alguém me salve dessa 'fic'...)**

Bom, no fim todos voltaram para o veículo. Os bancos estavam úmidos e havia um certo cheiro de fumaça, mas ou eles ficavam dentro da kombi ou embaixo do sol. E como eram tudo um bando de pálido e um albino, essa segunda opção foi prontamente descartada. **(Anthy: Com as opções de correr o risco de sentar em cima de uma chama pequena ainda não extinta ou torrar debaixo do sol... Claro.) (Yuki: E aqui no Japão tem um sol realmente infernal!) (Anthy: Mas eles estão no Brasil! Não é? Ou foram pro Japão? Ai, desisto de entender. Utena, cama, pelada, agora.)**

O trânsito continuava. **(Anthy: COMO ESSA PORRA AINDA ANDA?)**

MISA: - Misa tá com calor! **(Anthy: Orly? Depois de um incêndio, nada mais justo.)**

L: - Estou com fome.

Nisso, um daqueles vendedores ambulantes passa entre os carros com uma caixa de doces nas mãos.

HOMEM: - Olha o chocolate! Olha a bala de jujuba! Olha as trufas! **(Anthy imagina Mello e L estuprando o cara: MEU DEUS, SURUBA YAOI!)**

L e Mello pulam para frente, praticamente amassando Raito entre o porta-luvas e o câmbio. **(Anthy: Ah é. Ela não escreve yaoi, mimimimi. É falta de sexo.) (Yuki: Calma, Anthy. Daqui a pouco o sol será tanto que eles começaram a ver miragens e o L vai ver o Mello como uma barra de chocolate gigante.) (Anthy: ...Wait, não deveria ser o contrário?)**

MELLO: - Ei! Aqui! Aqui!

HOMEM: - O que cês vão querer jovens? **(Anthy: Prefiro idosos, tem não?)**

L: - Passa tudo. **(Anthy: L PEGANDO O RITMO DO RIO DE JANEIRO LOL!) (Yuki: Só faltou dizer "incruzive as ropa, bro.")**

HOMEM: - ...

MELLO: - Me passa os chocolates! **(Anthy: Mello encarnando. Lembram daquele vídeo "CHOCOLATE? DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE?" do Mello? Eu imaginei exatamente isso.)**

Rapidamente L arrancou a caixa das mãos do homem e desembrulhou uma trufa.

L ( boca cheia): - Você tem mais de onde veio esses? **(Anthy: Nah, ele só tinha uma caixa, porque ser prevenido é para fracos.)**

No fim, o homem acabou vendendo todo o estoque de caixas que doce que tinha e se afastou feliz contando o dinheiro. Isso até perceber que as notas haviam sido impressas em um tipo de papel crepom. **(Anthy: Facepalm.)** Tentou chamar a polícia, mas a kombi já havia sumido. **(Anthy: O trânsito não tava parado?) (Yuki: E, apesar de o cara só notar que era papel crepom bem depois do trânsito enorme acabar, ainda acho que ele é tão inteligente quando todos dessa fic.) (Anthy: Ou mais. Lembrando que Near, L, Light, Matt e Mello deveriam ser inteligentes pra porra. Quem escreveu isso merece pagar pelos pecados da humanidade.)**

MIKAMI: - Não acredito que você está passando dinheiro falso, isso é crime! **(Anthy: É, o L realmente se preocupa com a justiça.)**

L não responde, estava absorto em lamber um grande pirulito. **(Anthy imagina o L de Quico, do Chaves.)** Quando Raito aproximou a mão para pegar uma bala, recebeu um beliscão de L que o fez ver estrelas.

MISA: - Ryuzakki **(Anthy: WHO?)**, poderia me dar uma trufa? **(Yuki: Pelo que eu saiba, Misa vive de dieta e nunca come doces.) (Anthy: É, mas essa fic já ignorou tantas regras e hábitos de Death Note que... Foda-se.)**

L: - Não. Se quiser, que compre. **(Anthy: Sempre tem um idiota pra aceitar papel crepom em troca de doces na rua.)**

MISA; - O quê? Mas você comprou 5 caixas de doces e não vai nem dividir com ninguém?

L: - Não me leve á mal. **(Anthy: Eu só levo a mal esse acento agudo em cima do a.)** Eu até dividiria, mas esses doces são poucos.

RYUKKU: - Seria melhor se tivéssemos comprado maçãs.

L: - Maçãs são ruins. **(Anthy: E, do nada, o L perdeu a noção do perigo.)**

Silêncio. Ryukku encara com olhos demoníacos o autor da frase.

RYUKKU: - Enfia seus doces no c! **(Anthy: Só isso? SÓ ISSO? RYUKKU, VOCÊ É UMA VERGONHA PARA OS SHINIGAMIS. Chama o Ryuk que ele faz um trabalho bem melhor. Pqp.) (Yuki: Se for para escrever um palavrão, ESCREVA ELE TODO, PORRA. Para isso existem a classificação para a fanfic, ou você, autora, acha que as pessoas não vão entender o que você quis dizer pela falta de uma letra? ) **

L: - ...se eu fizer isso não vou poder comê-los. **(Anthy: Mas jura?)** Enfia as suas maçãs no teu...

Matsuda: - Parem com isso! Que raios de linguajar é esse? Estamos aqui para confratenizar e não brigar! **(Anthy: Ai, que vontade de bater. Além disso, isso é uma briga? Isso é uma vergonha para humanidade, não uma briga. Caralho.)**

HALE: - E quem é você pra querer falar alguma coisa?

A discussão retorna. Todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo. L ameaçara que se alguém pegasse uma bala sequer de suas caixas ia ser encarcerado **(Anthy: Ainda, que se foda o Light.) (Yuki: Ele não era ator? Como ele pode encarcerar uma pessoa?)**; Hale empurrava Near alegando que ele andava passando a mão em sua bunda **(Anthy: Sempre soube. Ou quase, eu imaginava que fosse com a Halle.)**; Near achava isso um absurdo e estava a ponto de arrancar fios do próprio cabelo de tanto que os enrolava; Raito gritava que ia matar todo mundo** (Anthy: E o idiota do L ainda preocupado com os doces. ARGH, PRODUÇÃO! MAIS UM L RETARDADO!)**; Mello reclamava que Matt sentara em cima de seus chocolates, amassando todos **(Anthy: Só reclamava? SÓ RECLAMAVA?)**; Matt por sua vez estava mandando todos para o quinto dos infernos **(Anthy: É, o Matt é muito esquentadinho, sabe. Só não ganha do Near.)**; Takada alegava que Misa estava grudada demais em Raito; já Misa jurava que uma biscate jamais roubaria seu Raito-kun; Mikami considerava o cúmulo do absurdo estarem todos viajando com dinheiro falso; Rem continuava achando um cúmulo o Maluf se candidatar á prefeito **(Anthy: O que isso vai mudar na vida dela, mesmo? Além disso, autora, vai consertar a porra do seu shift.)**; Matsuda tentava apaziguar o caos pedindo paz, mas ao levar um pontapé de L, se stressou de vez e começou a puxar os cabelos de Ryukku. **(Anthy: Audácia da Filombeta, uiuiui.) (Yuki: O mesmo lenga-lenga de sempre, a autora não troca o disco, não?)**

PFTSSSSSS! **(Anthy: Atropelaram um gato?)**

TAKADA: - Mas o que diabos foi isso?

Ryukku tenta **(Anthy: Se tem uma coisa que me irrita mais que nomes errados e acentuação ruim é mudança de tempo verbal do NADA.) **dar a partida na kombi. Nada. Ele tenta mais uma vez. E mais outra.

RYUKKU: - Hãn...acho que o carro pifou de vez...

Com muito custo, todos empurraram a kombi para um acostamento fora do trânsito. **(Anthy: Porque acostamento dentro do trânsito é complicado.)** Tiveram uma imensa dificuldade para realizar esse ato, pois era tudo um bando de magrelos e a kombi era pesada. **(Anthy: O Mikami não fazia academia?)** Mas por fim conseguiram, escorando-se no veículo completamente esgotados.

MATT( abrindo a capota): - Vamos ver se descobrirmos o defeito.

MELLO: - Desde quando você é mecânico? **(Anthy: "Desde que conheci você, GRAXINHA." Cantadas ruins, cortesia de Anthy. Foi assim que conquistei a Utena.)**

MATT: ( pegando uma maletinha de ferramentas): - Enquanto eu vigiava o apartamento da Misa eu fiz um curso apostilado por correspondência... **(Anthy surta: Vírgula. VÍRGULA. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!) (Yuki está em curto-circuito.)**

MISA: - Você ficou observando Misa? Seu tarado! Raito, faça alguma coisa!

RAITO(nem ligando): - Mas que droga! Lá se foi o passeio! Essa bugiganga não vai fundcionar, **(Anthy: Fundição + acionar = fundcionar.)** vamos embora.

RYUKKU: - Eu não vou embora e deixar minha kombi aqui. Do jeito que tem ladrão, amanhã quando eu voltar com o guincho só vai restar a carcaça da kombi! **(Anthy: Tem mais que a carcaça da kombi? Sério?) (Yuki: Tenho certeza de que se o Ryukuu entregasse a kombi para um mendigo, o cara não ia aceitar e dizer que tem uma melhor.)**

L (devorando alcaçuz): - As chances de alguém roubar essa lata-velha não são superiores á 2 por cento... **(Anthy: Primeiro, esse acento agudo DOEU. Segundo, mesmo que seu shift funcionasse, não tem crase nesse caso. Volte para primeira série.)**

RYUKKU: - Lata velha não! Lata velha não! **(Anthy: Lata nova não é, amado.)**

MATT(acendendo um cigarro): - Seguinte. Acho que o motor já era. Talvez tenha fundido quando o óleo cai nele porque algúem **(Anthy: Mas o quê...? São tantos os comentários que invadiram minha mente após esse acento grotescamente colocado... Argh.) **não colocou a tampa no carburador...

HALE: - Você não fez um chek-up **(Anthy: Estuprou demais o português, então passou pro inglês. Ok.)** antes de viajarmos? **(Yuki: E tem como consertar essa lata-velha? *apanha do falso Ryuuku*)**

RYUKKU: - Bom, eu coloquei combustível mas...toda vez que eu colocava eu percebia que havia uma poça de gasolina no local e quando descobri que era por causa da ausência da tampa do tanque, coloquei um pano pra estancar. Fiz certo não fiz? **(Anthy: Não. Fez muito errado. Você não colocou a vírgula.)**

HALE; - Claro que não seu imbecil! O pano poderia queimar e o carro corria o risco de explodir conosco dentro! **(Anthy: Hale demonstrando todo seu conhecimento automobilístico.)**

RYUKKU: - Então eu vez do pano eu deveria ter colocado uma maçã?

Near, com sua cara sonsa de sempre **(Anthy: Acho que essa autora não gosta do Near. Já tava na minha lista negra, só consegue piorar sua situação.)**, se aproxima do motor do carro e encontra um fio partido.

NEAR: - Disso posso deduzir que o fio que liga a ignição foi rompido, por isso o carro não funciona. **(Anthy: Gente, e o Matt não percebeu. Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Quanto ódio, os personagens mais inteligentes foram transformados em idiotas.)**

MELLO: - Então vamos colá-lo de novo e continuar a viajem. **(Anthy: VOLTA PARA A PRIMEIRA SÉRIE, MULHER. VIAGEM É COM G. GGGGGGGGGGGGGG. -chuta tudo e todos-)** Mas com o que vamos colar? Chocolate derretido? **(Anthy: O superbonder natural.) (Yuki: Chocolate derretido é a melhor cola possível, claro, como eu nunca soube disso?)**

Silêncio. Todos ficam pensando. O sol estava tão forte, que os deixavam com pressão baixa. Enquanto Near procurava uma solução junto com Mello e Matt os outros ficavam por perto, vegetando. **(Anthy: Batatas, cenouras, beterrabas...)** É então que L se levanta mascando um chiclete e, ao chegar perto dos fios, retira o chiclete da boca e faz um remendo.** (Yuki: É por isso que ele é o L!)**

MATT/MELLO/NEAR: - Noooooooossa! Nunca iríamos chegar á essa conclusão! Você é um gênio, L! Nós somos seus fãs! **(Anthy: O pior de tudo é que eu acho que não é ironia.) (Yuki: Matt sempre demonstrou ser fã do L, Near sempre foi paga pau e Mello sempre foi puxa-saco.) **

MIKAMI: - Isso é loucura! Você remendou um fio elétrico com chiclete! **(Anthy: Só o Mikami que pensa? O cara do "KAMI KAMI KAMI"? Utena, uma dose de vodca pura, por favor.) (Yuki: Ainda acho que esta fanfic é um sonho assim como em Alice no País das Maravilhas.)**

L; - Não se preocupe. De acordo com minhas deduções, as chances de termos problemas com remendo são de 97 por cento..como não é 100 não precisamos nos preocupar. **(Anthy: Imagiiiina.) (Yuki: Então Raito não é Kira!) **

A viajem retorna. **(Anthy chora de desespero pela teimosia de VIAJEM: MORRA, SUA VACA INFELIZ DOS INFERNOS CHUPONA DA ROLA DO DEMÔNIO! ARGH!)** O rádio foi ligado. Ryuuku não gostou do som e trocou para um punk rock; Raito mudou para um emocore **(Anthy: Suspeitei desde o princípio.)**; Hale resolveu mudar para uma mpb **(Anthy: Porque a Hale é tipicamente brasileira.) **Mikami trocou para uma ópera; prontamente Matt colocou numa estação de technno **(Anthy: Wat.)**; Mello como se achava no direito de mandar em tudo que Matt fazia, mudou para um pop da Madonna **(Anthy: Piada manjada? Onde?) (Yuki: Mello ser a Madonna se tornou clichê demais.)**; Near esgueirou-se até a frente e colocou numa estação de heavy metal; **(Anthy: Por isso eu amo o Nia.)** assustada ( tanto pelo gosto de Near quanto pela música) Takada colocou uma música romântica **(Anthy: PRECONCEITO COM HEAVY METAL, CARALHO?)**; Matsuda optou por uma estação de pagode **(Anthy: ISSO que assusta, não Heavy Metal.)**; L escolheu uma estação de sons tribais **(Anthy: Claro, o L tem mó cara que curte.) (Yuki: Ufa, pensei que a autora fosse colocar algo como "música de doces".) (Anthy: Lollipop, do Aqua! 8D) **; Misa mudou para um pancadão funk **(Anthy: Outra tipicamente brasileira. Muito carioca a Misa, realmente.) (Yuki: Que fique claro que por mais que as roupas dela sejam curtíssimas e ela viva se jogando no Raito, a Misa NÃO é uma putenga!)**; Rem colocou numa estação de música evangélica. **(Anthy: E salvem a pastora Rem.)**

MIKAMI: - Há já chega! **(Anthy: Essa frase não faz sentido algum. Tal qual essa fic.)** Desliga isso! Melhor ficar sem som!

NEAR: - Se a gente não se entende em nada, porque **(Anthy: USO DOS PORQUÊS. REGRA DOS PORQUÊS.)** estamos viajando juntos?

HALE: - Esqueceu que fomos obrigados? **(Anthy: Hale é muito inteligente.)**

MATT: - Talvez apanhar de skin rheads **(Anthy: "Rheads" é meu ovo direito com pintas magentas.)** e punks seja melhor do que passar por essa humilhação... **(Anthy: Talvez a autora mereça apanhar deles.) (Yuki: Onde estão as armas do Mello, o poder de ser o L e blábláblá?)**

Já eram três da tarde. E o trânsito continuava o mesmo. **(Anthy: Mas eles não tinham fugido do cara dos doces? ...Ah, é trash.)** Todos já estavam exaustos. O calor era tal que Mikami desmaiara e ninguém se dera ao trabalho de reanimá-lo. **(Anthy: Pelo menos ele cala a boca. Já bastam as merdas que os outros falam.)** O Near ficara justamente numa parte onde havia sol e como ninguém quis trocar de lugar com ele, o pobre já estava vermelho feito um pimentão **(Anthy: É sempre o albino que se fode.) (Yuki: Personagem de Death Note é realmente um bando de filho da puta.)**; Matsuda cantarolava uma música qualquer mas **(Anthy: A vírgula mandou beijos.)** ao receber um olhar mortal de Takada, ficou quieto; Hale procurava meditar para que sua mente pensasse que o calor fosse psicológico; Matt fora proibido de acender um cigarro e já estava tremendo incontrolavelmente devido á abstinência **(Yuki: Matt drogado, ia se dar super bem no Rio de Janeiro.) **; Misa fizera de seu death note um leque. **(Anthy: E o L não vê. O L NÃO VÊ.)**

L: - ...ei, Yagami-kun...

RAITO: - O...nossa Ryuzaki, voce **(Anthy: Falta algo aqui.)** está mais pálido do que o normal!

Realmente L estava pálido, com as olheiras ainda mais fundas e uma cara horrível. **(Anthy, provocando as fangirls do L: Ou seja, estava como sempre.)**

L; - ...eu não tô legal... **(Anthy, prevendo o desfecho da fic: Acho que os doces não fizeram muito bem.) (Yuki imagina o L cuspindo uma bola de pêlos.)**

RAITO: - O que você tem?

L: - Preciso ir ao banheiro...

REM: - Se sairmos da rota, depois ficaremos mais pra trás no trãnsito **(Yuki: Pergunto-me se isso foi intencional ou não.)**, trate de se segurar.

L: - Não dá...(ele se encolhe) Se demorar mais eu vou fazer aqui...

RAITO(assustado): - São os doces, Ryuzaki?

L: - S-sim... **(Anthy: AE, ACERTEI!) (Yuki: Orly, depois de anos e anos só se alimentando de doces, ele vem sentir isso justamente AGORA?)**

RAITO; - Parem logo no primeiro posto, depressa!

MISA: - Credo, precisamos mesmo fazer isso? Acho que o L pode...

RAITO: - Uma vez ele comeu tantos doces que soltou o intestino.. **(Anthy: Como se solta o intestino, Tsunami? É que nem no filme do Hannibal?) **era na época que eu estava algemado e...bem...vocês não vão querer vivenciar os terríveis minutos que eu vivenciei naquele momento... **(Anthy: Minutos? Só isso? Pf, dramático.) (Yuki: Notaram a repetição desnecessária de palavras? Acho que prefiro estar algemado ao L nessas horas do que continuar a ripar isso.) **( ele suspira mostrando que possui terríveis lembranças do ocorrido)

A kombi chega sacolejante num pequeno posto de gasolina. L saiu feito um buscapé do veículo, trancando-se no banheiro dos funcionários. Os demais aproveitaram para se espreguiçarem.

Aproveitaram também para acordar Mikami, levando-o até a banheira onde se colocava os pneus e afundando sua cabeça nela. **(Anthy: Tanta delicadeza.)**

MIKAMI: - Arf! Voces querem me matar? **(Anthy: Bom, já mataram o acento. Você não é nada mais importante.) (Yuki: Isso era tipo um criadouro de mosquito da dengue? Banheira, água, pneus, what the fuck?)**

Hale se aproxima de Ryukku que estudava um mapa ao mesmo tempo que Rem verificava um guia de viajens. **(Anthy: Se eu achasse um "Guia de Viajens", eu ia atrás da editora só para esfregar na cara do pessoal de lá a MERDA que eles deixaram passar.)**

HALE: - O que estão fazendo?

RYUKKU: - Hãn...bem..é...olhando as coordenadas.

HALE; - Por um acaso voces não sabem o lugar exato para onde estamos indo?

ryukku: **(Anthy: Esqueceu o caps lock.)** - Claro que sei! Está em um ponto entra **(Anthy: Escolhe, ou é entre ou é entrada. Verbo aqui não dá.)** o Triangulo **(Anthy: Criatura, vai se cuidar, TEM ACENTO. MUAAAH!)** das Bermudas e o Acre...

REM: - Essas são as coordenadas do mundo shinigami... **(Anthy: Eu quero processar a Tsunami por difamar os shinigamis. Quem vem comigo?)**

Gota. **(Anthy: Aquela doença fatal?) (Yuki: Gota de chuva? Gota de suor? Gota de uma goteira? Ohgod.)**

Near se aproxima de Mello e Matt, onde o último já estava com seis cigarros na boca para suprir a abstinência. **(Anthy imagina o Matt morrendo engasgado com seis cigarros.) (Yuki: Se ele consegue fumar 6 cigarros ao mesmo tempo, imagino o que ele faz com... *dá um sorriso pervertido*)**

MELLO; - Bronzeado legal hein? HAHAHA!

NEAR: ¬¬...eu posso pegar cãncer por causa disso. **(Anthy: É, Near. Ele tá muito aí pra isso.)**

MELLO: - Relaxa uma queimadinha não faz nada! - **(Anthy: Diga isso pra vítimas de incêndios. Aliás, filho, você é uma.) (Yuki: Mello logo se arrependerá de ter dito isso.) **

Ele dá um tapa amigável no braço queimado de Near.. O albino soltou um berro e começou a chorar. **(Anthy: ...Near chorando... Mindfuck.) (Yuki: Só falta o Mello se arrepender e dar uma chupeta para o Near.)**

pessoa1: - Seu desalmado! Agredindo uma criança! Isso é um crime! **(Yuki: De onde eu venho, o mais normal é ver um pai batendo no filho.)**

frentista1: - Vou ligar para a vara da juventude! **(Anthy: Só eu imaginei um pênis gigante de toda a juventude aparecendo do nada pra estuprar o Mello?)**

pessoa2: - Você é a mãe dessa criança! Como pode deixar seu filho queimar-se desse jeito?

MELLO(realmente furioso, notem as veias da testa) **(Anthy: Realmente, Tsunami. Tô vendo tudo.)**: - EU não sou mulher, cassete! **(Anthy: Vídeo cassete? Fita cassete? Voltando aos anos 90?)**

Enquanto isso, Matsuda foi até a lojinha de conveniência junto com Misa.

MATSUDA: - Então Misa-Misa vamos comprar aquele sal de frutas que o Riato **(Anthy: Rialto com o Riato.) **pediu pra dar ao L e mais alguma coisa.

MISA: - Sim, vamos pegar só o que for necessário!** (Yuki: Comprem um cérebro novo para todos.)**

Eles se aproximam do caixa carregando algumas revistas, maquiagem, balas de hortelã e algumas traquintanas **(Anthy: Deixe-me te explicar uma coisa: se você for escrever uma fic, não use palavras que só você conhece. Não são engraçadas. São idiotas.)** esquisitas.

MISA; - Hum...acho que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa...

MATSUDA: - Nossa, como pude esquecer! **(Anthy: Deveria ser uma pergunta, não?)** - ele corre e volta carregando três pacotes fechados cheos **(Anthy: Cheos? Uma versão paraguaia do Cheetos?)** de lata de cerveja. - Agora não vamos mais snetir sede durante a viajem!

TAKADA: - Bom, todo mundo já fez o que tinha que fazer? Vamos retomar a viajem. **(Yuki: Não havia fala melhor para a Takada, então resolveu encher lingüiça.) **

Todos entram na kombi e voltam para a estrada. Não repararam mas Ryukku trocou o pano do tanque de gasolina por uma maçã, acreditando que isso seria mais seguro para evitar o vazamentro **(Anthy: Para evitar vazamentros, use uma maçã. Por mais que você não saiba o que é um vazamentro.)** de gasolina. Matsuda abriu uma lata de cerveja e dividiu com Misa. Passaram-se mais ou menos uns 20 minutos até eles notarem que havia algo de estranho.

REM: - Não sei porque mas tenho a sensação de que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa...

Silêncio. Raito verifica seus death notes, seu gel para cabelo...talvez Misa? Não ela estava do seu lado...Takada? Não ela também estava ali...talvez o Mikami...não...

RAITO: - ...O Ryuzakki! Eu esqueci o Ryuzakki! Ele ainda deve estar no banheiro! **(Anthy: Eu não sei de quem tenho mais pena, do L ou de mim mesma, por estar lendo essa porcaria.) (Yuki: Se passaram 20 minutos e o L ainda está no banheiro? O que DIABOS ele está fazendo por lá?)**

A kombi freia bruscamente, fazendo todos irem para frente. **(Anthy imagina todo o elenco de Death Note sumindo e reaparecendo no banco da frente.)** Ryukku começa a tentar virar a kombi,mmas **(Anthy: Typo. É o que mais tem nesse tipo de fic,)** devido á marcha estar emperrada ele tem grande dificuldade. Forma-se um congestionamento.

RYUKKU; - Eu preciso de ajuda pra variar. Alguém avisa se dá pra ir.

Ele deveria ter ficado quieto.

MIKAMI: - Vai, pode ir. Pode ir que dá! **(Anthy: Mikami flanelinha.)**

HALE: - Não cuidado, espere vai bater! Ai meu deus...cuidado!

MELLO: - Pode ir que tem espaço vai..cuidado com o caminhão que vai dar uma fechada! **(Yuki: Se todos dirigissem como eles, não haveria mortes por doença ou de velhice.)**

TAKADA: - Vai, dá pra ir, cuidado com a moto! Vai, vira logo essa droga!, depressa! Estão buzinando para nós! **(Anthy: Todo mundo foi na onda flanelinha, ok.)**

RAITO: - Hah, mas que droga! Com todo mundo falando não dá pra se fazer nada! Alguém tem que sair da kombi pra dar as coordenadas certo! **(Anthy: Concordância. Ai. Tadinha. Não morra.)**

MATSUDA; - Deixa que eu vou.

Ele sai do carro( isso depois de tropeçar no cinto e por pouco não ir no chão) e começa a fazer sinais para ajudar. **(Anthy: E aqui o Matsuda mostra que ele é o verdadeiro flanela ali.)**

MATT: - Ele tá dizendo que dá pra ir..vai..um pouco mais pra esquerda...pára...agora pra direita..cuidado..hum..vai pra frente e vai pra trás...gira em 180 graus...vão se danar...isso, beleza!

Com muito custo a kombi consegue pegar o caminho de volta...isso depois de Ryukku tirar uma fina surpreeendente **(Aanthyy: Aachoo surpreeendentee quaantaas vogaais teem aalii.)** de um carro importado e dar uma fechada monstruosa num caminhão.

Chegando ao posto de gasolina, Raito correu até onde L estava, batendo na casinha do banheiro. **(Anthy: Era um posto ou uma fazenda?)**

HALE: - Ryuzakki, voce está legal?

L: - ... - ouve-se o som da descarga.

MISA; - Pelo menos ele está vivo. **(Anthy: É, ele ainda pode ter descido pela descarga, mas ok.)**

A porta da casinha abre, saindo um L murcho com uma aparência mais acabada do que o normal.

MELLO: - PQP! Você matou uma vaca? **(Anthy: Isso que todos fazem no banheiro, claro.) (Yuki: É claro que sim. Quem quer matar uma vaca, vai para o banheiro!)**

L: - Cale a boca. Acho que não vou conseguir sentar por uma semana... **(Anthy: Virou uke, L?) (Yuki: Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo algo do tipo!)**

RAITO: - Eu sempre falo pra você maneirar nos doces mas nunca me ouve! **(Anthy: Parece uma mãe falando.)**

L: - Não vem me dar bronca, eu tõ todo dolorido e acho que o intestino foi junto com a descarga...

RAITO: - Eu falo mesmo! Depois sou eu que tenho que ouvir seus resmungos quando estam...ah vamos embora logo! **(Anthy: Ah, não era ela que não escrevia yaoi e mimimi?) (Yuki: Raito virou a mãe do L?) **

A viajem retorna. L parecia um galo castrado, tão quieto que estava devido ao esforço; Matsuda, Misa, Halle e Matt acabaram com um pacote inteiro de latas de cerveja e já estavam cantarolando músicas do Balão Mágico. **(Anthy: Matsuda, Misa, Halle e Matt trêbados. COM CERVEJA. Parece o pessoal tosco do ginásio, oh god.)**

Nisso Rem nota um certo rebuliço mais pra frente e diversas luzes piscando.

REM: - O que é isso lá na frente?

NEAR(na maior naturalidade): - Polícia.

Silêncio. Todos gelam. **(Anthy: "IH, SÃO OS HOMI FUDEU! VAMU VAZÁ!)**

MIKAMI: - Dá meia volta! Se eles deterem essa kombi estaremos encrencados! Esse veiculo **(Anthy: Seu problema com acentos é qual, heim, maldita?)** está completamente irregular! **(Yuki: Informação desnecessária, raspo o cabelo se alguém ainda não tinha notado isso) **

E agora? O que nossos destemidos e resistentes personagens irão fazer contra a polícia? Estaria seu passeio acabado? Não percam o próximo capítulo! **(Anthy: Bom, já que você deletou todo o resto da fic – GRAÇA A JEOVÁ – não teremos próximo capítulo. Obrigada, Tsunami. Obrigada.) (Yuki: Se um dia essa garota arranjar um emprego, será como narradora de sessão da tarde. Ou não.) **

**Comentário Desnecessário do Yuki: **

**MEUS. OLHOS. SANGRAM. DOCTOR HOUSE, ME AJUDE!**

**Anthy diz: Sim, essa fic tinha uns... 6 capítulos, se bem me lembro. Mas a Tsunami apagou a fic antes que pudéssemos pegar os outros capítulos. Oh, bem, melhor pra gente.**


End file.
